PEZ Memories
by Meggin Lane
Summary: This one is for clair beaubien- who mentioned that she was jonzing for some Big Brother Dean and Little Brother Sam stories- its a WeeChester-enjoy!


Pez Memories

Don't own then, just love them. Wish ta' hell I worked for Kripke

WWW-This one is for clair beaubien- who mentioned that she was jonzing for some Big Brother Dean and Little Brother Sam stories- its a WeeChester-enjoy!

wWw

They never had the room for acquiring a lot of toys, living mostly out of the car and only in some slightly larger cramped motel room temporarily. So everything they owned had to be able to be thrown into a duffle or two and picked up and taken with them at a moments notice.

And Sam lost things.

Its not that he was forgetful, Dean mused. Because he was not. His little brother could tell him everything he had to eat for weeks back, coz Sammy seemed always to be amazed at what Dean could eat and he could remember all the names of the plants in his natural science books from school so Dean knew wasn't forgetful. And that is why, his older brother he knew, it pained Sammy so when a beloved toy did get 'left behind' whenever their Dad rousted them out of a room too quickly to account for every little thing that wasn't hunt related.

At nine and a half Dean had long since given up on expecting toys for himself but he kept an eye out for little things that he knew would keep Sammy amused and whenever he could scrape up enough spare change he'd surprise him with something that would fit in a duffle and be easy enough to replace if ...well if it got left somewheres.

And that is what started the PEZ collection. I mean it wasn't a collection in the true sense of the idea. Sammy didn't buy them for himself and he didn't look forward to the new one that was coming out, heck he never even had more than ten or so that he carted around. And if one got "lost' or broken it was just a cheap plastic thing that Dean could replace easy enough and it was candy too! Dean figured a win win for a little kid like Sam.

The fun was in having the kid hunt for them. It was like Easter all the time. Dean would get a new one and put it somewhere in the motel room and Sam had to find it before dinner or Dean told him he'd keep it for himself. (He wouldn't though, what was he going to do with a kids toy like that?) But Sammy loved the challenge of having to beat Dean from claiming it himself and Dean loved having him tear the place apart looking for it. For a big brother it was a win win for him too.

In the past two years Sammy had gotten pretty good at finding all of Dean's hiding places, it was getting pretty challenging for him to find new ones too. So this particular afternoon Sam had already unrolled all the towels in the bathroom, checked under the kitchen sink and in the cabinets and was starting to get whiney about not finding it yet.

"Come on Dean just one hint?" the tired child huffed as he felt under the kitchen table.

Dean lay on the bed closest to the door his back leaning up on the headboard and put his hands behind his head. "No can do Sammy, you know the rules if you don't find it before dinner it's mine and I might be feeling in the mood for cheap sugar high tonight anyways!"

"Fine!" Sammy scowled at him crossing his little arms across his chest and pursing his lips in that sucked on a lemon pout that Dean knew was Sammy's mad face but always found it to be both annoying and adorable. (Way to intimidate short stuff) he thought.

After fifteen minutes an exhausted little Winchester threw himself on the other bed and buried his face in the pillow to scream. Dean had enough, Sammy wasn't having fun and the game was over as far as he was concerned so he got off the bed and moved over to sit beside his overtired sib.

Dean put his hand on his baby brothers tiny back as the kid gulped for air in dry sobs. "S'not fair!" Sammy wailed into the pillow, "I tried and I tried and it's not any where"

He turned his dry but sad eyes up to Dean and Dean's heart pinched.

"Sure it is kiddo, " Dean soothed softly as he rubbed circles on Sam's back, "Sometimes it's just in the last place you look..." and he nodded his head to the pillow Sam was clutching.

His little brother's eyes brightened and he flipped the pillow over so fast Dean didn't have time to duck and got smacked in the face. "Whoa! Samson-don't thank me too hard!"

"It's a Batman! It's a Batman!" Sam crowed as he bounced up and down on the bed nearly knocking his brother off.

Dean chuckled and reached over to tickle the bouncing child and Sam's giggle filled the air and brightened the dingy motel room. 

Dean's grin at seeing his brother so happy over such a simple thing, something that even he could do for him, threatened to make his cheeks ache. "How 'bout Spaghetti O's for supper tonight?" he asked the still bouncing child.

Sammy held out the toy and sang back "Spaghetti O's and PEZ! Spaghetti O's and PEZ! That's the best coz Batman sez!"

Dean laughed and told him, "And Batman's always right."

Sam stopped bouncing and looked serious for a moment, then to Dean's surprise the kid threw his arms around him then looked up into his face and said, "You're like my Batman coz you're always right."

"ulp" Dean's eyes started to get blurry with unexpected tears. Right then he decided not to make it so hard for Sammy to find the toys. He tousled the kids floppy brown locks and swallowed, "Uh...I am always right huh?"

"Yep!" Sammy beamed up at him. "Know what? Coz you're Batman too Imma gonna share, hold out your hand!" And with a serious flourish the little boy dispensed one of the sweet treats out on to his big brothers hand and Dean popped it into his mouth.

As the bland sugary treat melted on his tongue Dean thought, 'Best PEZ ever.'

The End


End file.
